Until we meet again
by oana12
Summary: There wasn't much to say, she knew what was going to happen, she understood it all now. In order to move forward, she had to go back. She, had to go back. It was her destiny, to spread her wings and fly, to touch the stars, to be extraordinary.


"Take her, please", she said, tears pouring down her face, "Just keep her safe. Take her somewhere far away, where they can't get her."

"Are you sure this is what you truly wish?", said the man watching the silent goodbye between the woman and her child

"There's no other way. She can't stay here, not now. We are being hunted down by so many people, I don't want her to become an experiment."

There wasn't much to say, she knew what was going to happen, she understood it all now. In order to move forward, she had to go back. _She_ , had to go back. It was her destiny, to spread her wings and fly, to touch the stars, to be extraordinary.

"As you wish", said the man, extending his arms

"Just… let me say goodbye first."

"Take your time. Call me when you are ready.", he said walking out of the room

She cradled the sleeping infant close to her chest, breathing in her sweet smell, and kissing her head. The baby, not even one day old, gripped her mother's sweater with her little hands, almost like she knew what was going to happen. Letting go of someone you love is a hard thing to do, but she was no stranger to it.

The moment the little girl opened her eyes for the first time, she saw his blue eyes, shining so bright and sparkling, and she felt her heart break. Those were the eyes she had hoped to see once more, just once, and she wished he could have been there, with her, holding her hand, and holding the life they created together.

"If I could, I'd hold you so tight, I would never let go, but I can't. My hands are tied, I am being hunted, and this is not a world where you should grow up in. You deserve at least one parent who can give you love and stability, a home. But you are the daughter of two inhumans, and that makes you a target. You see, we are being hunted and experimented on, because humans do not understand us. I know one day we will meet again, I've been told we would, but back then, I could not understand many things. What you need to know, is that I love you, so, so much, that it's killing me to let go of you. Your daddy, even if he is not with us anymore, he loves you too, and wherever he is, I know he is watching you, keeping you out of harm's way. Spread your wings and fly, sweet Robin, but not as high as your daddy, stay safe, live your life and love as much as you can, mommy will be watching over you. And if you are ever sad, look at the sky, when the sun is shining, your daddy is smiling down at you. I love you, Robin!"

She kissed her baby once more, before the man came and took her small body in his arms, disappearing in an instant.

In that moment, she stopped being Daisy Johnson. Her arms were empty, her heart was in pieces and she was alone again. Five months ago, she lost the man she loved to the sky. There was no body to cry, no funeral, just emptiness and pain. For days after his death, she felt dead inside. No one on the team could understand her, but how could they? They were alive, safe, with their loved ones, and Daisy was alone. Her mother was dead, her father far away and with no memory of her existence and the love of her life had just died too. Grief took over her mind and body and she could not eat or get out of her bed for days. Until one day she did, leaving everything behind, and moving from one city to another, far away from the place where she loved, laughed, but in the end, knew what real pain felt like. It was only a week after she left, that she started noticing something was not right. The swell of her stomach could only mean one thing: she was pregnant, and she had been pregnant while under Hive's sway. That meant the baby could have been affected, and it was all her fault. Causing the love of her life's death was not enough, she could have damaged their child too.

For what was left of her pregnancy she stayed in the dark, knowing there were people looking for her. Not only Coulson, but people who would experiment on her, contain her until she gave birth and then take the baby away to experiment on her too. However, she did not stopped helping other inhumans with money by taking down banks at night, or saving them from being locked in a cell, and being cut open.

She was in California when it happened, as the dawn was breaking, exactly one month away from her due date. Robins were singing outside and they did not stop until the little girl came into the world, screaming on top of her lungs, like she was trying to match the robin's song.

But her arms were empty now and Daisy missed the warmth of her daughter's little body on her chest, she missed watching her little mouth twitch in her sleep, small fists gripping her mother's shirt tight. Her felt like silk under her fingers, tracing circles on her hands; it looked so pale compared to the dark hair on top of her head, making her seem a porcelain doll. Robin, she named her Robin, after the birds that did not stop singing, not even for one second, while the baby came into the world.

As the man appeared in the room, in a flash of light, she felt her eyes fill with tears. His arms were empty, which meant one thing: her little girl was far away, and she was the one to blame. He walked slowly and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"She is safe, I made sure the right family adopted the baby, that her name would be the one you gave her.", he said

"Thank you, Eden. I can't… I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. This means a lot, to know that she will be safe and loved."

"Do not thank me, Daisy. You saved me from being tortured and killed, I owe you my life. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I… I don't know, I need time, to think, to watch over her. I need to make sure she will stay safe."

"Whenever you want, you know where to find me. If you change your mind, I'll get her back, just like nothing ever happened, and you know I can do that and much more.", said Eden, getting up from the chair

"I know, thank you, but I need time. Robin is safe with Charles and his wife, for now, and I need to find my dad. Stay safe, Eden."

"You too, Daisy Johnson, and good luck."

The man disappeared in an instant, leaving her alone again. Like Lincoln used to say, every inhuman has a purpose, and she thought Charles was meant to save her, but she was wrong. Charles was meant to save her daughter, give her a home and keep her safe. Now it was her turn to keep that promise, watch over the little girl, that she did not knew back then, her own daughter. Daisy prayed Robin would never have to go through terrigenesis, that she'll grow up as a happy child, even if that meant she'll lose her forever. And if she will go through the mists, she will be there to guide her through the transition, to help her use her powers, to make her father proud.

One month later, she managed to relocate Polly and a five year old Robin in a new place, where no one knew who they were. The house was close to her father's practice, and Daisy hoped that she could introduce them to Cal, knowing he'd keep them safe, even if he did not knew Robin was her daughter. Watching the little girl run after birds in the park, hearing her laugh, her voice, it reminded her of Lincoln. Like her father, Robin was so easy to fall in love with! She watched her for hours every day from park benches or dark corners, always in disguise, to make sure no one would recognize her, now that her picture, even if it was a blurry one, was all over the media. They knew her as Quake, and that's who she had to be for now. As long as Robin was safe and loved, it was all worth it in the end.


End file.
